nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
A Glance at the History of NZP
A Glance at the History of NZP, also known as NZP der Untoten and The Start of Something New (kudos to Wafflez44), is a storyline by EternalBlaze revolving around the canonical universe of Zombies created by Treyarch and the history of the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki. The maps will be the same as in the canon storyline, albiet a few minor changes. The characters, however, will be users on the wiki, based on what point in the site's history is being told. In most cases, there will be more than four playable characters, due to the large number of users who took part in shaping the wiki's history. Aside from that, there will be no additions to perks, musical easter eggs, etc.; however, characters do get their own special wonder weapons based on their creations on the wiki. Characters The characters can be seen here. Maps 'Nacht der Untoten' Nacht der Untoten is the first map of the storyline, as it is in the canon Zombies storyline as well. It consists of Magma-Man, Daniel Smith, CaptainMacMillan, Sniperteam82308, Sulfurouspack48, HellHoundSlayer, and Camalex97 as playable characters and Samantha Maxis as the antagonist. This map is the only one featured in the storyline to have physical changes to it. In this storyline, the playable area is expanded and the players can now venture outside of the starting building and use other small shelters. 'Verrückt' Verrückt, also known as Zombie Verrückt, is the second map in the storyline. The number of characters increases in this map, keeping the old ones and adding in EternalBlaze, Ebon Shadowshot (which at this point is known as Gruntijackal), and 900bv; however, Sulfurouspack48 leaves the group, although he briefly returns in Shi No Numa. Because of this, the map is made larger (more areas to roam in) and the zombies are harder, given that there are more players in-game. Unlike in the canon storyline, hellhounds in this storyline first appear in this map. Also, the Winter's Howl appears in this map, as it did in the Black Ops version of Verrückt. 'Shi No Numa' Shi No Numa is the third map in the storyline. One character, DeadRaiser, joins the group in this map, thus making the map larger than its canon counterpart and making the zombies harder. Hellhounds also make a return in this map, as well as the canon Wunderwaffe DG-2, obtainable out of the Mystery Box. The map of the storyline symbolizes the start of the start of the start of the very remnants of the first NZP Cold War. 'Der Riese' Der Riese is the fourth map of the storyline, also marking the beginning of the NZP Cold War. Daniel Smith, HellHoundSlayer, Sulfurouspack48, and Camalex97 have left the group. Der Riese is the same size, despite the large number of people and the zombies aren't exactly harder, but the rounds are longer and more consecutively spawn. '||**BONUS MAP**||' This unnamed bonus map is not in the canon storyline, but is in this one to represent the first NZP Cold War, as multiple events happened and users were conflicted amongst each other. The map is based off of Lockdown, only being a bit larger in size. It turns out that the users who previously left the group have turned into antagonists, intent on ending the group. The group of antagonists are started by HellHoundSlayer, who is eventually joined by Camalex97 and Sulfurouspack48. Daniel Smith doesn't join until later, however. There are multiple cutscenes for the bonus map, displaying certain points in gameplay that could symbolize the high points of the Cold War. 'Kino der Toten' Kino der Toten is the fifth map in the storyline that marks the end of the first Cold War and transition into another time period in history. It is also the point where Violetofen4 joins the group, but also when Sniperteam82308 and CaptainMacMillan leave the group permanently. There is no physical change to the map, but in additon to Hellhounds and Crawler Zombies, Napalm and Shrieker Zombies appear in this map. It is unknown as to how they appeared, but it is rumored that they represent something regarding the wiki's history. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Non-Canon Category:Storylines